Because She Was His
by WhtNgtWolf
Summary: The rain is too heavy for their liking...it was too unsettling, and now Gray must attempt to undo what has been done to Juvia. I'd say it was explicit! there is also implied rape. Gruvia heavy and small NaLu.


**This is an EXPLICIT story of one of my favourite pairings in Fairy Tail - Gruvia**

**I hope you enjoy it and please do read and review**

**Fairy Tail does not belong to me! D:**

* * *

Magnolia was usually a pleasant and sunny town with the rare occurrence of rain. It normally only rained after a long period of sunshine and heat, or when a certain water mage got upset, but even then, it was only light drizzles. So why on earth was it raining so damn hard? Gutters were overflowing and people were running around in a flimsy attempt to try and find some sort of waterproof shelter since their coats and umbrellas deemed useless. Within Fairy Tail's guild it was quiet. Unusually quiet; guild members were just simply sat around, either idly chatting or not at all, even Natsu was quiet as he simply stared out of the windows to gaze at the heavy sheets of rain that thundered down. Fellow members from Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus had come to celebrate the Guild's annual Sake Fest, but were succumbed to staying behind and take refuge in Fairy Tail's guild due to the weather. Lucy had a dazed look on her face as she stared at the rain, which was beginning to unnerve her little by little.

Earlier that day, Juvia and Lucy between them drank a bottle of sake whilst the said water mage sneaked passionate glances towards the shirtless ice mage, Gray, who was sat next to her. Lucy couldn't help but laugh at the three mages sat in front of her; Lyon attempting to chat up Juvia, which resulted in her turning many colourful shades of red, but still managing to creep in the affectionate glances towards Gray. This however, seemed to lead to a rather peeved off Lyon, which resulted in the two ice mages having a show down. Lyon fighting for Juvia's love and Gray fighting without a clue as to why they were fighting in the first place. One fight was all it took for the whole guild to become involved. Natsu being the hot headed person he was, was not about to let a fight go ignored, especially when it involved Gray, and so dived in head first, fists erupting with fire with Happy close behind.

"BE A MAAAAAN!" Elfman's shouts rose above the crowd as he bulldozed forward towards the heat of the fight, but was stopped short a couple of inches when an iron pillar knocked him clear out the building. Gajeel smirked proudly and jumped right into the middle of the battle-scene, knocking the innocent strawberry cake that had been previously in Erza's hands, onto the floor. She stared at the massacre on the floor next to her. Ichiya, who had been dancing around her exclaiming how wonderful her 'parfum' smelt, stopped dead in his tracks as murderous aura radiated from Erza's body and was solely directed towards the fighting crowd a short distance away from her.

"Why you-" the guild stopped dead and nervously glanced towards the S-Class mage; even the brawl had grounded to a halt.

"-Insolent… little… BRATS! I'M GOING TO RIP YOU APART AND FEED YOU TO HAPPY!" her cry deafened poor Mirajane who had chosen that moment to try and calm Erza down.

"I don't wanna eat Natsu, I prefer fi-" Happy had interjected but when looks that could kill were shot his way, he shut up.

Those involved in the fight, gulped loudly and made a sorry attempt to flee only to fail in the process as swords, chairs, tables and innocent bystanders was thrown at them.

It was shortly after this that Juvia left to go home much to Lyon's protest. She had explained that she needed to have and early nights rest since she had a mission the next day and it wouldn't do her any good if she was tired or had a hangover. However it was half an hour later that the rain had started, leading to the scenario they were in now.

It wasn't that there was anything wrong within the guild, something just felt a bit off and Lucy couldn't help but link Juvia and the rain together. After all, she was and still is the famous Rain Woman. But Lucy knew she wasn't the only one who saw the link. Upon glancing at the two ice mages, it was obvious that they also were nerved about Juvia's well being. Lyon was fidgeting and constantly glancing out the window, while Gray was just simply staring at the rain. Although the odd stranger wouldn't have spared a thought for why he was staring, Lucy knew that he was doing more than just that. He was worried about Juvia. Being the clever woman she was, Lucy also knew that he harboured feelings towards Juvia.

After all, she had guessed correctly and Gray was a bad liar.

The clock hit around eleven at night and Lucy could no longer take the tension.

"I'm going to go home now" she smiled towards her friends

"Are you sure you'll be okay in this rain? It's pretty heavy, and Aquarius may get angry at you" Natsu was nodding towards her like a teacher would to a pupil.

"Why would Aquarius get mad at me?" Lucy was confused as to why one of her stellar spirits, specifically the water based one, would get mad at her for walking in the rain.

"Well being the clumsy oaf you are, you will most likely slip and fall and lose your keys, which Aquarius wouldn't like hence her getting mad at you" He was still nodding towards her, Happy in tow "Aye!"

There was a moment of silence before Natsu was knocked out of his chair and onto the floor with a red fist shape adorning his eye. "I'M NOT THAT CLUMSY YOU IDIOT!" She was about to lunge at him again when she felt a hand grip her shoulder.

"Don't worry Natsu, I'm going home too so I'll make sure that Lucy here doesn't cause injury to herself or others" Erza beamed whilst Lucy stared at her friend. _Even Erza's in doubt of me._

Natsu jumped to his feet "Hey I wanna go home too yah know!" he ran out the building after Lucy and Erza, Happy happily following.

The ice mages remained in their seats, neither moving an inch. "Oi Gray, do you think Juvia's okay?" Gray glanced towards his fellow older pupil before returning his gaze back to rain. "I really do hope so."

* * *

Juvia had been walking home gazing up at the starry sky and watching as a multitude of ominous colours danced their way around the freckles of light. It was such a beautiful night. Juvia sighed "ohhh Juvia wishes she could have spent this wonderful night with Gray-sama, but Juvia has to rest for her mission tomorrow" she paused for a thought "...which only makes it worse cause then Juvia will have to spend a whole week without seeing her precious Gray-sama!" she began to bawl and sniffle as she continued her weary way back to Fairy Hills. Her sobbing however was cut short when she heard screaming and desperate cries for help causing her to leap immediately into action. Spinning on the spot she ran towards the noise. She prepared her Water Slicer as she rounded the corner the noise was coming from, only to find the scene

…empty.

"what the-" Juvia however was cut short when a large pair of rugged hands grasped her arms behind her and she felt a small pinch on the upper part of her bicep. Upon looking down she noticed a syringe sticking out of her arm, injecting some foreign, sickly coloured liquid. She gasped as she felt all her strength and powers being instantly drained and she fell limp into the arms that had hold of her. "Who- Who are you?" Juvia managed to stammer out, but her only reply was a punch in the gut which caused her to collapse to her knees and smack down hard onto the stone cold ground. The strangers that had overwhelmed her were coming down on her like vultures, grinning maliciously and sniggering.

"My, my we sure hooked a cutey tonight, neh Boss?"

"And check out the size of her knockers!"

"Ha ha, looks like tonight is going to be worth the wait boys"

Juvia was scared – scratch that- she was absolutely terrified. She knew what they wanted but she was rendered powerless and couldn't move; there was nothing she could do. Rough hands slammed down on her stomach forcing her back to be reacquainted with the cold floor, whilst one of the men tied her wrists together and held her shoulders down. Another of the henchmen positioned himself between her legs and began to play with the hem of her skirt. Their leader just simply watched from the side. Screaming was out of the question. It wasn't that she didn't want to; it was simply because she couldn't due to the large amount of energy that had been drained from her at the beginning of the ambush. There only seemed to be enough energy to keep her conscious and to have the tears welling in her eyes stream down onto the stones beneath her aching head.

Drip.

Soft and wet landed on her cheek but she ignored it as she made the assumption that it had come from one of the men holding her down.

Drip.

No. That wasn't the men. The feeling of the drop felt too familiar, but what was it?

Drop.

The rain! Of course the rain! It was beginning to rain. Juvia felt a surge or hope fly through her feeble frame; due to her attachment to the rain through her emotions, she found it easy to silence the rain or to bring on hard showers; or in this case a storm. She could create a raging storm that would hopefully either ward off the men or attract the attention of her fellow guild members. Yes! Surely they'd notice and they'd come to save her!

But they didn't.

They didn't come. The men had their way with her and left her on the barren street, broken and crying. Juvia couldn't move and there was a violent pain tearing its way through the region between her legs. Sure her body hurt all over, but that was where the pain was the sickliest. Her eyelids grew heavy and began to close; she tried to remain conscious, but it was too much effort and her vision was blurring.

"Juvia … doesn't want … to die … Juvia wants to remain with the ones she … loves. With… all her friends and… Gray-sam-" her voice grew softer and drifted off into the air as her eyelids finally sealed themselves and darkness surrounded her.

"JUVIA!"

* * *

A blinding white light forced its way into Juvia's consciousness and her eyes opened to the glare of brightness above her. "Where is Juvia?" she muttered glancing anxiously around the room. Wasn't she lying on the street just a few moments before? She didn't recognise the room she was in, but it was warm and had a comforting feeling to it, not to mention the bed below her body was and soft and soothing against her bruised body. The atmosphere had a loving, familiar caress to her agitated soul.

"I see you are awake! Are you feeling better Juvia?"

Juvia whipped her head round the source of the sound and came face to face with Lucy, after which she immediately relaxed. That is until she remembered what had happened previously that night and new fresh tears began to fall down her pale cheeks once more dragging all light from her worn out eyes.

"Ah Juvia, I'm really sorry. I wish we had made it there sooner" Lucy's face fell into a state of regret and guilt.

"No, no it's okay, Juvia doesn't blame Lucy. Juvia is upset, yes, but Juvia does not feel any need to blame Lucy. Juvia is happy that Lucy is here now" She smiled at her friend but it soon disappeared as the memories continued to drill into her head.

"Erza is here too Juvia, she's just in the kitchen brewing up some tea" Lucy wrapped a loving arm around Juvia and pulled her closer together into a calming hug, just as Erza walked into the room with tea … and strawberry cake.

"Erza …" Erza glanced up

"Yes?"

"Where on earth did you get that strawberry cake from?"

"The kitchen."

"Yes but where?"

"Juvia wouldn't be surprised if Erza had a requip that was a strawberry cake"

This sent both Lucy and Juvia into a fit of giggles.

"Yeah…and?"

The atmosphere went deathly silent.

It was now midnight and the three girls were trying to comfort Juvia a bit more and to have her explain to them what happened. This however proved useless since it wasn't going as well as they planned. So far all the information they had gathered was that they must have used some sort of magic to negate her water body technique and to inject her with energy draining fluid.

"Juvia would like to have a bath but …"

"But what?" Lucy questioned

"But ...Juvia is … scared" She hid her face from the other two and refused to look into their eyes, embarrassed that they now only thought of her as being reduced to such a weak and helpless creature. Not to mention, a probable whore...what would her Gray-sama think?

"It's okay Juvia, it's to be expected" Erza embraced her, which was rather rare for Juvia to experience from the famous S-class mage. "No one judges you at all. We're just extremely worried about you"

Juvia glanced up at the red haired mage and smiled gently which was returned with Erza's own gentle smile.

"Lucy here will have a bath with you-"

"Eh?"

"Whilst I wait for Natsu and Happy to return; they returned to the guild to fetch some help"

"Thank you both, so very much. Juvia is very happy to have friends like you" Juvia smiled and was rewarded when two friendly smiles were sent her way.

Water lapped around the two girls as they idled in the bath awaiting any help that may come from the guild. The heated temperature and feeling of the water felt absolutely divine to Juvia and her body couldn't help but relax and lower into the water. Happiness swept over Lucy as a sudden realisation hit her; they had been able to save their close friend from any further harm. She was also still alive which proved as a positive point. Chatting ensued and Lucy was able to retrieve a bit more information from Juvia before a crash stumbled from the bedroom next door.

"JUVIA!"

"GRAY GET OFF ME!"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE WAY NATSU!"

Juvia jumped in surprise and Lucy deadpanned.

"No matter how bad things get, they can not stay quiet?" but Juvia couldn't help but giggle slightly. This was a mistake, as it was heard by Gray…and Lyon.

Both ice mages stormed their way into the bathroom which resulted into a symphony of shrieks and colourful words, stewing from Lucy's mouth.

"GRAY! GET THE FUCK OUT THE BATHROOM AND STOP PERVING ON _MY_ LUCY!"

A moment of silence followed

"…'my'?" Lucy repeated quietly.

"You llllike her!"

The shouting fest however was cut short when Juvia squeaked loudly and found herself staring at Gray who was now sat at her side of the bath and grasping her shoulders with his large hands.

"Juvia are you okay?" Unfortunately his concerning words weren't reaching the water mages ears as upon grasping her shoulders, he had pulled Juvia round to face him. Juvia was naked. Of course this meant that Juvia's breast was now in full view of wandering eyes… mainly Lyon's, whose nose was now beginning to trickle slightly with blood. Gray soon also noticed the splendid view before him and his cheeks blew up to match the same colour as Juvia's cheeks which simply rivalled the colour of Erza's hair.

"ah- er" he coughed and let go of her shoulders "are you okay Juvia?" he repeated in a more calming tone.

Her weak arms wrapped around her torso and she crossed her legs. It wasn't that she was ashamed off her naked body, but it was just the thought of how those men touched her and partially broken her that caused her to cringe. Surely her Gray-sama would not want to be near a women would had already had her innocence driven from her. Again that night, the tears began to fall from her eyes once more.

"Oi oi Juvia! I'm sorry! Please don't cry! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"Gee Gray, you're really great with the ladies(!)"

"I didn't mean to make her upset! BUT AT LEAST I'M NOT STOOD THERE WITH A FRICKIN' NOSEBLEED!"

"AT LEAST I'M WEARING PANTS!"

Gray glanced down to find himself in only his boxers… "WHAT THE HELL?"

Juvia's face light up slightly at the scene and uncrossed her legs, but the movement caused the throbbing pain between her legs to escalade causing her to wince and whimper slightly. Gray's attention snapped back to Juvia and when he saw her delicate face showing discomfort he felt hatred and white hot anger towards the men who had hurt her. He loved Juvia. Heck, he was _in love _with her. Somehow, she managed to wiggle her way into his icy heart and melted it with her love and warmth. When they had fought, he had thoroughly enjoyed it, but that was only because she was a strong opponent and he loved nothing more than putting his strength to the test. As she started to fall, his heart lurched and he couldn't stop himself from sliding down the rooftop to save her. He also didn't want to have the burden of letting a life die due to him.

No doubt he had been rather surprised to see her at the casino but was glad none the less and when she even saved him, his respect for her lifted gently even if she had let their opponent escape. The subtle innuendo of being inside her however had caused it to waver slightly. Throughout the countless times he had been with her, he could feel himself falling further and further in love with her. The Unison Raid he had shared with her was what gave him the kick in the face and made him realise just how much she meant to him.

Yes… ice and water just seemed so perfect with one another.

"Juvia…" Juvia began to speak and Gray was pulled out of his trance, focusing his attention on Juvia. "Juvia … never imagined ...s-sex to be like …that" All eyes were fixed on her. "Juvia always thought that… sex…would be affectionate…and …feel nice" Juvia's face could not get any redder. "but … Juvia was wrong…it hurt…it hurt so much that J-Juvia doesn't-" she couldn't finish her sentence as the lump in her throat grew bigger and her levels of depression increased ten-fold. Sympathetic looks spanned throughout the room and another silence enveloped the group.

The water sloshed against the side of bath as Juvia was pulled out and planted into Gray's arms bridal style. Shock resounded around the room as Gray plucked a naked, and wet, Juvia out the bath and proceeded to walk out the apartment.

"ah-ah! Gray-sama! Juvia needs clothes!"

"Don't worry" Gray seemingly pulled a blanket from no where and wrapped it around Juvia with her still in his arms. Now that's talent!

"Oi Gray! Where do you think you're taking Juvia?"

Gray's head tilted over his shoulder and he smirked towards the rest of the group.

"I'm going to show her how great sex can be"

Once again that night Juvia's face erupted into a rainbow of reds… as did everyone else's and ending on that comment, Gray left the apartment with a very flushed Juvia in his arms.

Lucy got out of the bath, wrapped a towel around her and walked out the bathroom. Natsu looked her up and down, smirked and crept up behind her. His arms found their way around her waist and he began to make circular motions on her naval. "You know, I'm better than Gray at quite a few things" He began kissing her shoulder and nipping at her neck. Lucy blushed impressively and gasped in surprise but soon leaned into his touch as his hands worked their way up Lucy's body and had began caressing her breasts, desperately pulling at her towel in an attempt to remove it.

Lyon just stood there dumb-founded. What the fuck was going on, first Gray left with a naked Juvia and now the flame head was groping the blonde. A strong hand grasped his shoulder.

"I think we better leave" Erza, Happy and Lyon left as the make out session that had begun between Natsu and Lucy escalated into a passionate romping fest.

* * *

Slamming open the door to Gray's small apartment, Gray proudly strutted inside with a flushed Juvia still in his arms. Gently, he placed her feet to the floor but kept one of her arms slung over his shoulders to support and prevent her from falling flat on her face. Juvia brought her face up to meet his but soon realised their close position. The arm that wasn't wrapped around her back had made its way to her waist and was gently massaging the flesh through the blanket that clad her body. This movement had caused her near naked body to be pressed against his near naked body (he still hadn't bothered to replace the clothes he left at Lucy's). Upon staring into his eyes, she noticed they had some-what glazed over and that he was gradually leaning closer towards her. Slowly, she had unconsciously begun leaning closer towards him, and her eyes fluttered closed.

"…Gray-sama" His lips crashed into hers in a sudden movement and a small noise of surprise escaped her lips and fell into his mouth. A rhythm was set as he moved his mouth against hers passionately that was willingly returned by Juvia. Juvia felt her knees grow weak and she slumped against Gray, whilst he continued their glorious kiss. Gray felt Juvia fall against him and he found it difficult to keep them both upright, especially when the blood in his body was heading south, rapidly. Juvia was slammed into the nearest wall with Gray's hands grasping at the wall on both sides of her body with their kissing became more hot and wet. Her hands slid into his hair and buried into his scalp, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss, eliciting a moan from her mouth. Gray grunted in response and slid his legs between hers, having one of her sleek legs wrap itself around his waist, pushing both of their clothed groins to together. Tongue came in contact with Juvia's lower lip in encouragement to let him taste more of her, to which she gladly complied. When his tongue slid into her mouth and came in contact with hers, he groaned and bucked into her, creating a delicious friction between the two. Their tongues started a heated battle as his slid over hers and hers slid into his mouth. Gray couldn't take it anymore, he was aroused beyond repair. He needed Juvia and he needed her now!

The blanket became fisted in his hand and he threw it to the floor, no longer needed as it just proved itself as being a nuisance. She stood naked before him, her cheeks flushed and her eyes glazed over in lust. It was evident that she needed him as much as he needed her. He growled low in his throat and leaned forward to bite and nibble at her neck, licking the love bites as they formed on her skin. A loud and aroused laced moan escaped her mouth and she arched her back, pushing her large full chest into his body, her now hard nipples pressing up against his naked chest. His hips bucked again and the tent in his pants rubbed with her exposed and wet sex. Both moaned at the contact and Gray began to repeatedly buck his hips against hers, emitting that delicious friction once again. A hand made its way up to her left breast and began to fondle it, squeezing and pinching at her nipple whilst his mouth occupied the other breast, flicking his tongue over the neighbouring pink bundle of nerves. Juvia moaned again and bucked her own hips to meet his.

"Fuck, Juvia…"

His hands reached down to under the firmness of her butt and picked her up carrying her over to the bed. Landing softly on the bed, Juvia shifted her gaze to Gray, who was stood at the foot of the bed, his erection pressing up against his boxers. Her eyes travelled upwards to meet with his face and her blush erupted upon seeing the sexy smirk adorning his face. His fingers brushed the hem of his boxers but stopped upon seeing Juvia slowly crawl on all fours towards him with the sexiest smile he'd seen on her face. Gray was stunned by the seductive look in her eyes and he shuddered violently as her fingers brushed against his clothed erection, reaching up to the hem of his pants to pull them down past his manhood. She came face to …penis with it and leaned forward to give the head a soft kiss whilst her right hand rose up and stroked its length. It was tilted slightly upwards and she drug her tongue up along the underside of it, relishing in the throbbing sensation between her legs as she did so. Gray's face twisted into a look of pleasure and he moaned low as Juvia began to take his pulsating cock into her wet mouth, slowly lowering her head down to take in his full length. She began to bob her head up and down along his erection, sucking and rubbing her tongue along its underside whilst her hand travelled downwards to fondle and squeeze at his ball sack. His hips started bucking and thrusting wildly into her delicious mouth as his hands slid around her head and began moving it in time to his thrusts. Leaning on the bed with his knees, he felt himself explode inside her mouth, whispering her name as his load slipped down her throat and she pulled him out of her mouth with a quiet pop.

"Where *pant* did you learn to *pant* do that" his voice was ragged and heavy with lust.

"Levy's books are very informative" a finger traced her mouth, removing some of the remaining cum from around her lips watching as Gray's eyes followed her finger, sucking in a seductive manner to remove the sticky liquid from her digit. Cock twitching, he pounced on Juvia and pinned her to the bed, leaning his head down to crashed his lips into hers again. Tongues became entwined and his hand began to slowly travel down south to where her wet area laid waiting, eager for his touch. All memories of what had happened that night previously were gone; all that mattered now was that her Gray-sama was here in her arms and was ravishing her completely. His fingers were thrust into her, eliciting a small yelp of surprise which was swallowed into a moan as he pumped his hand in and out of her and bit her neck desperately.

"Gray-sama … ah!"

His soon began to kiss and lick his way down her body, past her breasts and down her navel to where his fingers were ultimately pleasuring her. Fingers were replaced with tongue as he pushed his face against her, flicking and pressing his tongue against her walls and he could soon feel himself becoming hard and needy once again. God what she did to him and how she made him feel was absolutely divine. He licked and sucked her and vaguely noticed how her thighs spread out more whilst her hands entwined themselves into his raven locks, pushing his tongue deeper into her. Her face held an amazingly orgasmic expression and the sounds that left her mouth only made Gray pick up the pace. Her walls tightened around his tongue and he felt her thighs clench slightly as she screamed his name and her taste danced onto his tongue. It tasted so fucking good.

He knelt up to have a look at her; cheeks were flushed and hair sprayed out on the pillow; eyes were needy and lust filled and upon seeing her blue orbs flash downwards, he was aware at what he should do next. Looming over her, he placed one hand beside her right shoulder, whilst his other hand held himself; pushing to kneel between her legs, he rubbed his tip against her and he looked up when hearing her gasp sharply.

"Juvia, are you sure about this? I don't want to hurt you more than you are a-" he was abruptly cut off as she grabbed his head and pulled it downwards into a passionate kiss, her tongue dancing into his mouth.

"It's okay, Juvia wants this. Juvia wants this with her Gray-sama…I-"

He stared at her; she had referred to herself in first person!

"I…I love you"

A smile swam across his face and he leant down to place a small chaste kiss on her lips "I love you too"

With that, he pushed into her.

"Ah! Juvia, you're so tight!"

His full length was now in her and he waited (as best as he could) for her to adjust and to finish squirming. "Ah…I'm sorry if I hurt you"

"It's okay, Gray-sama is a lot bigger than those men…Juvia is sure she'll enjoy this."

Her hips bucked slightly as a sign she was okay and he pulled out just to the tip before he rammed back into her. The movement ripped pleasurable and loud moans from her lips as he continued to pound into her hard and fast. The feel of her walls clenching around him was so fucking amazing. His hands reached down to her butt and lifted her hips slightly as he slammed into her causing the bed to rhythmically beat against the wall. Her moans transformed into screams of pleasure as he continued to hump her into next week. A large feeling was pooling within Juvia and she could feel it growing larger with every thrust that penetrated her. Gray continued to ram into her and feeling his cock throb within her caused his thrusts soon becoming frantic and wild.

Eventually the feeling within Juvia exploded and intense waves of euphoria rippled throughout her body; his name slipped from his lips as she reached her high. Walls clenched around his pulsing cock and he felt himself release inside of her and with there being such a large accumulation of liquids, they spilled out onto the bed sheets. His hips bucked and twitched slightly before he pulled out and silently collapsed besides her panting. Juvia's eyes were transfixed on his face as she lay there breathing and he turned his gaze towards her, grinning happily.

"Wow…" he panted

"Yeah…" was all she could reply, with a beautiful smile on her face.

Juvia vaguely noticed the clocks time as being 2:00am and it upset her knowing that she would be leaving soon to go on her mission and would therefore be a whole week without her god a.k.a. Gray. Registering the frown on her face he asked what was wrong.

"Juvia must leave soon for a week to go on a mission and what happens if Juvia comes back and finds that Gray-sama doesn't love her anymore?"

He stared at her.

She was worried that he wouldn't love her after he just literally threw himself at her? Juvia frowned slightly more as his small chuckling that resounded around the room. "Like that happen!" he leaned forward again, wrapping his strong arms around her small waist, bringing her closer towards him "and if you're that worried, I'll come on the mission with you!" Glancing up to check his eyes for deception, she found none…and smiled. Oh how she loved him. Wrapping her own arms around his neck, she leaned into him and began to drift into sleep.

Because she was his,

And that's how it would always be.

* * *

**So there you have it! I hope you enjoyed it! **

**I'll except all critiques! Thank you very much**

**WNW :D**


End file.
